Oil drilling is a general term for any boring through the Earth's surface that is designed to find and acquire underground asset such as hydrocarbons. A drillstring on a drilling rig is a column, or string, of drill pipe that transmits drilling fluid and torque to the drill bit. While drilling, the drillstring can experience different shock and vibration modes. Stick-slip is an undesired drilling state that occurs when the drillstring cannot sustain a constant rotation under the given drilling parameters. The borehole assembly (BHA) eventually reaches a complete stop, denoted as the stick phase, and then the continuing constant rotation from the surface boosts the torque to a critical value which causes a sudden release of the BHA, denoted as the slip phase. The slip phase is characterized by enormous speeds of rotation and rotational accelerations. Stick-slip can reduce directional performance of the BHA, impact measurement quality, and increase rates of component failure due to fatigue. Drillstring stick-slip is one of the most destructive downhole events and can damage tools and cause catastrophic failures leading to loss of the well or loss of rig time.